Shes gone
by BoomerBoy
Summary: wella lil one shot of my friend and hey the gang green gang kill her those basteds rated M for gore and vilonce


Ok ppl leemi say dis quik cuz well its my first one shot!!! Anyway…..mah sis left to Italy and well this is hoe I feltwell I didicate it to my sis Kayla….its all for u dudett…….

[Miro and his friends were at the arcade and they have just came bak from an extreame day of sk8in]

Miro: WOO NEW HIGH SCORE

Kayla: step aside J.r

Miro: HA u think u can beat me???

[within muinits Kayla tops miros highscore by a coule thousand points]

Miro: I GOT OWNED

Kayla: u suuure did

(cut to selver and Bobby playin one of those gun shooting games)\

Selver: OH SHIT GET THE GUY ON THE LEFT

Bobby: SNAP DUDE U GOT HEADSHOTTED

Selver: FUCK PASS ME A QUARTER QUIKK

(Bobby digs in his poket and gives Selver a quarter)

Selver: I owe u

Bobby: ok but now get that dude………

(they leave since all the mechines are jammed of over flow of quorters and they all are sk8in home)

Miro: I just noticed since we got super powers I can ollie mad high!!

(Miro ollies on top of a nearby house and kickflips back to the ground)

Selver: sweet

Kayla: yeah btw who r those guys …..

Bobby: wat guys???

Kayla: the dudes stalkin us…..

Miro: huh???(turns around and bumps into Ace)

Ace: watch wer ur goin pal!

Miro: stfu u wise ass bitch

Lilarturo: aye u cant talk to Ace that way…

Selver: stfu lilman…

(Miro cant take talking shit and hits Ace mad hard with his board on his head and Ace falls to the floor bleeding)

Ace: UR GONNA PAY FOR THAT

Bobby: STFU BEFORE U GET SMAKED THE FUK UP

Snake: dossssssse that even make sssssssenseeeeee

Bobby: ITS GONNA( Punches snake in da face)

(the gang greengang runaway a few bloks before ace pulls out a weird looking gun from his vest)

Miro: wtf???

(Ace shoots three times befor running with a smirk on his face)

Selver: wtf was that???

Miro: what a dum ass dosent he know we r mad powerfull hez adumass rite Kayla!

[no response from Kayla]

Miro: Kayla???

(Miro sees Kayla on the floor with Blood all over she has been shot once in the sholder and twice in the chest)

Miro: OMFG

(Selver has tears in his eyes and Bobby froze he had a shoked expression but he stayed frozen miro was like the only one doing somfin)

Miro: OMFG SHE'S BLEEDIN 2 MUTCH CAMMON WE GATTO GET HER 2 DA HOSPITAL

( Kayla was bleeding like crazy like she had blood every where and she was coughing it up 2 sooo it was crazy she was shot up bad…)

(they rush Kayla to the hospital)

[at the Emergensy room]

(Miro grabs the doctor by his collar)

Miro: LISTIN U ASSHOLE SHE BETTER COME OUT THAT ROOM ALIVE….U HERE ME?!!?!?!?(tears flowing)

Doctor: we will do what ever we can…..

[about 10 muinits later the PPG and RRB arrived]

Boomer: wow I hope shes ok

Bubbles: she is strong

Blossom: don't worrie I mean she has super powers rite?

Brick: yeah but that gun must have been like had antidote x to kill her….

Butch: hes rite…

Buttercup: hers the doctor

Doctor: well I have to say she dident make it….im sorry

Miro: no………nO…..NOOOOOO

(Miro rushes in the room and shakes her lifeless body with blood flowing from her mouth and her eyes are white)

Miro: WAKE UP ……WAKE UUUUUPPPP

(Miro sees its no use and with all his strength punches the wall with blows off the building)

[Selver spots the Gang green gang about 8 bloks away and Miro selver and Bobby rush to them]

(Miro Freezess Ace then Punches Grubber in the face while Bobby is seen cutting the shit of snake with his energy knifes and selver is seen squeezing big billy beetwwen two ground pillars and burnigh him while he was at it)

Miro: faggets…….

(all the Ganggreen gang are dead but Ace still remains frozen)

Miro: oh yeah….

[Miro rips Ace's frozen head off then trows it like a football on his body and all of his bodyparts fly off]

(at Miros house)

Selver: dude I don't think we did enough to them

Miro: those faggots………

Bobby: dude at least……..(he dident finnish)

(the PPG and RRB arrive)

Blossom: Miro uhh u ok???/

(Miro gives her a ARE U FUKING JOKING kind of face with a reaaly pised of face)

Blossom: ooook then

Bubbes: IM SO SORRY ( hugs Miro Selver and Bobby at the same time)

Boomer: dudes the docer said her last words were ill be with all of u forever

Butch: I DON'T SEE HER

Brick: it's a figure of speech

(Mysrireious voice): no its not…..

[Kayla appears as an agle befor them with a halo white wings and the white gown]

Miro: UR BACK!!(runs to hug her but goes right through)

Kayla: yes but im a angel u can only here me and see me I am invisible to others

Selver: we have avenged u….

Kayla: U BEYYER HAVE

Bobby: lol yeah but still when can u come and visit like u are now??

Kayla: depends when god lets me…..

Miro: I hope ur having a good time up there and goodluck………..

Kayla: thanks (and with that she vanishes leaving a fether of one of her wings)

(miro piks up the feather and whispers)

Miro: Kayla……….

END if I get plenty of reviews I might expand it……and I dendicate it 2 u Kayla cuz ur mah sis and I wish u never left yeah we can still talk but its not da same sooo pce..


End file.
